Blind date of fate or hell
by Lie74
Summary: AxC and KxL. What happens when Lacus sets up a blind date for Cagalli. What will come from this? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

My music fic. I do not own GS. or the songs that will be used. But please enjoy.

**Chapter 1- Ordinary day**

_

* * *

_

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if i would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
_

"Lacus I don't know." Cagalli said looking at her friend who was currently picking out cloths for her and Cagalli to wear. "Come on how bad can it be Cagalli?" Lacus said pulling out a pink dress."I'm not wearing that!" Cagalli said pointing to the dress. "I know Cagalli." Lacus said placing the pink dress in her pile. Said pile that has way more things then Cagalli's pile.

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?_

All Cagalli was a pair of black and kaki pants. And a red and green shirt. Surprisingly to Lacus she also grabbed a small white skirt. Lacus laughed as she looked at the piles.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

"Will I even like this guy?" Cagalli asked sitting down a bit and looking at Lacus's pink shirt on the floor. "Well I don't know, Cagalli. That's up to you." Lacus said smiling. She turned and her pink hair went flying with her. Cagalli blinked at the outfit in her hands. "I'll take it!" Cagalli said exactly grabbing the outfit. "Well it is too out there for me so take it Cagalli." Lacus said turning around again looking though the girls closet's.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
in the pal of your hand._

Cagalli's eyes lit up looking at the outfit. "When did we buy you little thing?" Cagalli questioned getting into the outfit. Lacus laughed at Cagalli's words but stopped when she turned around and say her in it. Complete shock took over her.

Cagalli pulled her hair into lose pig tails in black and red ribbons. She wore a gold necklace with a red jewel in the middle of it also there were two black wire like necklaces around her neck. The two straps from the small shirt were along her outer shoulders. The top was spilt into three parts split buy three gold strips with two slits up to her lower part of her breast with the ends flapping up as she had her hands up with the black jacket that went with the outfit clutter at her elbows with her one arm holding the other. She was wearing the small skirt that went with it. It had a big red belt around her waist but connected in the front in a big sliver ring. And she wore the leg part that started 2 inches before her kneecap and went to her feet.

"Hey Cagalli I just wanted to kno-" Kira started as he walked into her room but stopped when he saw he and Lacus. Suddenly a small trickle of blood came from his nose. "Kira! Get out!" Cagalli screamed at Kira letting her arms fall by her waist. Kira ran out of the room. Lacus was still in shock of how … how sexy Cagalli looked. Lacus knew if **he** saw her **he** would do what Kira did. Lacus laughed knowing that **he** was so relaxed and soft that seeing **him **to that would be too funny.

Kira ran into the other room and tried to get what he saw out of his head. Cagalli wearing a sexy outfit and Lacus in her bra and panties. 'Holy crap I'm a pervert!' Kira screamed in his head trying to get those image out of his head. He shook his head very fast and almost hit it on a desk.

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
And you must be_

Lacus smiled as she got on a pink top and a long white skirt. "Is this better?" Cagalli called out in depression that she couldn't wear the other clothes. Lacus turned and saw Cagalli wearing a black tank top that was a bit to small and showed her curves and a pair of faded jeans that started at the hip so part of her stomach was showing.

"Fine I guess." Lacus said. It looked good for Cagalli. Lacus didn't think it would look good on her though. "Kira where ready. Kira?" Lacus asked as she entered the room while Kira lay on the floor dizzy. "Kira." Lacus said shaking her head and picking him up.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as i looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

"Lacus, sorry." Kira said driving to the place where Cagalli's blind date was suppose to be. "Are you sure about this?" Kira asked turning to Cagalli. He gasped as the image of Cagalli in that outfit popped into his head. "No." Cagalli said as Kira snapped back to himself.

_And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
right in the palm of your hand,  
right in the palm of your hand._

"I'll go get him." Lacus said happily running to the door. "Sure." Kira mumbled seeing how Lacus was so happy to get **Cagalli's** date. "Don't worry Kira. Lacus really likes you." Cagalli said in a whisper. Kira jumped a bit.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by._

"Athrun, were here." Lacus said knocking at the door. "Ah hi Lacus." Athrun said with a smile as he opened the door. "Are you ready?" she asked happily. "Yeah I think so." he said following her out the door. "You should have seen what she was going to wear before." Lacus said with a laugh thinking of Cagalli's outfit. "Oh really now. A out there one huh?" he asked with a sly smile. "You bet." Lacus said before reaching the car.

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky_

"Cagalli, Athrun. Athrun, Cagalli." Lacus said with a smile seeing how Athrun blushed at her.

* * *

My new Fan fiction. I don't know were I'm leading with this one but mostly song fic. So I will have songs in each chapter. Took a while to find the right song for this chapter. But I hope it will do for now. Trust me the songs in the future will match the chapter better. And I do promise that the next chapters will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2 Bitch

Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks to Crazy-Destiny, gundams forever, gseedlover, MyouseiSeed, Akirou, jenniferseedlover, asga, kura52, and GaIa12GSD for all the nice reviews. Don;t own GS.  
Here's where our teen rating steps in a bit with the song. 

**Chapter 2- Bitch**_

* * *

_

I hate the world today

_You're so good to me_

_I know but I can't change_

_Tried to tell you_

_But you look at me like maybe_

_I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet _

Cagalli sat there for a while looking at the guy standing next to Lacus. He was just looking on her with a slight blush on his face. "What do I have something on my face, because if you have a cold you shouldn't go out tonight." Cagalli said kind of rudely to Athrun.

He blinked a few times and wiped the smile from his face (not to mention the blush) and gave her a questionable look. Cagalli leaned her arm on the window and placed her chin on her hand. She then sighed. Athrun blinked a few times then Lacus opened the door and let Athrun sit down. "Thanks." Athrun sat sitting next to Cagalli. Lacus smiled, she knew the only reason why Cagalli would do this, she had a mission.

_Yesterday I cried_

_Must have been relieved to see_

_The softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

Cagalli glared at Lacus as she laughed sitting down again. Cagalli sighed. 'I'll try. I have to win this.' Cagalli thought turning to Athrun. "Sorry. I never done this blind dating stuff before." Cagalli said turning with a smile on her face to Athrun. 'Is she kidding me. She was completely rude. But if she's willing to forget and forgive so am I.' Athrun thought looking at her and smiled. "Well nice to meet you, ummm Cagalli was it?" Athrun asked reaching his hand out to her for a shake. "Yeah, Cagalli Yula Attha." Cagalli said shaking his hand. "Athrun Zala." Athrun said pulling back a bit.

Lacus was looking at them through the corner of her eye. She started to giggle. "What's so funny Lacus?" Kira asked glancing at her a bit while keeping his eyes on the rode. "I feel sorry for Athrun. But I was hoping those two can really get together." Lacus said looking at Kira. "What did you and Mir bet her on now?" Kira asked with a slight playful tone. Lacus started "Well you see…"

* * *

Flashback+ 

"Oh hey looked at that guy over there hotty!" Mir said in a whisper to Cagalli. Cagalli took a glance where she had looked before. Cagalli's eyes met with emerald eyes. She quickly turned back to hide her slight blush.

"So what do you think, Lacus?" Mir asked poking Lacus in the side with her elbow. Lacus coughed as she tried to swallow what was left of the coffee in her mouth. "Please Mir, I'm going out with Kira!" Lacus whispered as Cagalli sipped her tea lightly.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Mir scoffed at her and drank some of her tea as well. "Well even so it wouldn't be **so** bad to look for some one." Mir said eyeing the guys in the coffee shop. This time Cagalli scoffed at her. "What?" Mir asked looking at Cagalli. "Please, most of these guys are coordinators here. We're naturals so they won't give us the time of day. Let alone try to actually fall for one of us Mir." Cagalli said sipping her tea after.

"Well I don't know." Lacus said looking out of the window staring at the white, puffy clouds in the sky. "I mean Cagalli guys are stupid, they think that if they are better then us, then maybe he will think of them as our hero's in shining armor, and there prides are full." Mir said looking at her tea swirling the spoon around in it. "Please I would never let anyone "save" me!" Cagalli said taking a long sip of tea.

Mir got a evil grin on her face. She looked at Lacus with the same smile on her face. "Umm guys." Cagalli said a little scared by there actions. Mir turned to her and said "Are you…" "Going to bet on it." Lacus finished her sentence. Cagalli looked at them. She knew they were tricking her and that she knew she would take it. Her pride was way to strong for that. "Fine! It's a deal." Cagalli said banging her first on the table. The tea and coffee shook at bit at this action.

Lacus and Mir smiled. "Fine then. I have a friend you can try it on." Lacus said looking at her pink cell phone. "Fine, but I want so rules. 1. I only have to make him fall madly in love with me by 2 weeks." Cagalli said looking at Mir. "Fine then 2. He has to be a coordinator." Mir said with an evil smile knowing Cagalli would flip. Which she did.

"What!" Cagalli asked slamming her first on the table standing up. "Rules dearly rules." Mir said waving her finger though the air. Cagalli growled and sat back down. "Anything else?" Cagalli asked still growling a bit. "Ah yes!" Lacus said lightening up a bit from her thought. "You have to report everything back to us." Lacus said eyeing Cagalli.

"Lacus you guys are so cruel!" Cagalli said with tears like rivers flowing down her face. Lacus just laughed evilly and waved to her. Mir smiled, but this time a true smile. "Come on Cagalli. Think of it as a game." Mir said. Cagalli thought about it for a little. And then smiled. "Deal!" Cagalli said happily shaking Lacus and Mir's hand.

End flashback+_

* * *

_

So take me as I am

_This may mean_

_You'll have to be a stronger man_

_Rest assured that_

_When I start to make you nervous_

_And I'm going to extremes_

_Tomorrow I will change_

_And today won't mean a thing_

Kira smiled looking at Cagalli trying to "have fun" with Athrun. "This shall be good." Kira mumbled turning down the one street.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

But Athrun smiled as well. He had his own plan.

* * *

Flashback+ 

Athrun turned to the point where he thought he felt someone looking at him. He saw a blond and a burnet. The burnet turned away at once but the once glanced for a bit more. Athrun was caught a bit by her sweet honey brown eyes. But then she turned away. Athrun shrugged.

"So Athrun, you broke up with **another **girl friend?" Dearka asked looking at his friend when he came back with the two teas and coffee. "Yeah, I mean she was too young, and her sister was hitting on me too." Athrun said while blowing on his coffee for it to cool down a bit and took a sip of it. "Ah the famous Hawke girls didn't do it for ya." Yzak said looking as Athrun's coffee moving in the cup that he just drank from.

"Please." Athrun said with a scoff. Yzak laughed at this and Dearka smiled as well. Soon a slam was heard by a near by table. Athrun turned to see the blond girl standing up. He smiled at her. 'She must be a fiery temper.' he thought. Athrun turned back to Yzak and Dearka with a scared face as Yzak and Dearka glared at him. "What?" Athrun asked cowering a bit trying to hide behind his coffee cup. "Well we want you to try to stay with a girl for at least 2 weeks." Yzak said grabbing Athrun's shoulder. "Yeah and make it a natural." Dearka said holding his other shoulder. "O-Okay." Athrun said still a bit scared of them.

"Fine, call Lacus. She'll have anatural friend for you go out with." Yzak said thinking about how much Lacus hangs out with naturals. "Okay fine. Deal. And what if I win?" Athrun asked. "Well…" Dearka said looking at Yzak. "You get a girlfriend." said Yzak trying to think of something. "Fine." Athrun said knowing he wants to find a girl.

End flashback+_

* * *

_

Just when you think, you got me figured out

_The season's already changing_

_I think it's cool, you do what you do_

_And don't try to save me_

Athrun had to say she reminded him of the girl from the café. Athrun was actually enjoying himself.

"Okay. You two can have fun me and Kira are going off on our own. Later." Lacus said with a wink as the two couples separated. Cagalli stood in shock as Kira and Lacus walked away. Athrun also stood there in shock. "Dam you Lacus. I knew you where going to do something like this." Cagalli said clenching her fist as it trembled a bit.

"Well I think we should get going." Athrun said turning toward Cagalli. Cagalli unclenched her fist and remembered her rules. She turned and closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Okay." she said in a sweet voice. Athrun's face turned deep red at her actions. Cagalli opened her eyes and titled to her head to the side and made a little sound. Athrun blushed more. "Come on." Cagalli said grabbing his hand and leading him to the walk through mall.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

_I've been numb, I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way

* * *

_

Ha well there another chapter. The song is Bitch by Meredith Brooks. So my song went up a bit in rating but I was writing this chapter and my brother switched out AMV's I was listening to and this song was on so... here it is. And I think it fits, because Cagalli's only doing this for a bet. And Mir and Lacus in this chapter. Well enjoy and review more please. 

PS. Sorry for cutting the lyrics in a flash back. Not intended but I'm lazy and didn't feel like typing another paragraph for the next few lyrics. Just updated because I messed up on the flash back with Athrun. Sorry. Thanks for telling me though.


	3. Chapter 3 Ultimate

Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm in a bit of a hurry so I can't single out the great people so far. But thanks to everyone who reviews. Do not GS or the song Ultimate.

**Chapter 3- Ultimate**_

* * *

_

_You're the kind of friend_

_Who always bends when I'm broken, _

_Like remember when... _

_You took my heart and put it back together again. _

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over. _

_Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you! _

Cagalli smiled as she sat down with Athrun at a picnic table in the park. Athrun smiled at Cagalli. Cagalli smiled back. And they were getting no where.

"What the hell are they doing?" Yzak whispered from a bush with binoculars on his face. "I don't know you're the one with the binoculars." Dearka said looking at chicks from the bush. Not like he would go for any of them. What would they think if a guy asked them to go out coming out of a bush. Not very good chance. Soon there was a small noise next to Dearka. He turned and saw a girl. She had brown hair that rounded off at her ears and also had a pair of binoculars.

_You're it, you're the Ultimate, _

_It's automatic I'm sure of it. _

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy. _

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, _

_But you're it. You're the Ultimate you. _

"Hello." Dearka said confused to her. "Huh, Ah!" Mir said out of shock. "Shhh!" Yzak called to them. "Sorry." Dearka said turning to him a bit so Yzak could see the girl. "Who the hell are you?" Yzak whispered. "I'm Mir, and I'm here to spy on my friend if you must know!" Mir whispered angrily. "Fine!" Yzak whispered back.

Athrun's ears heard something. He stood up a bit. "Your leaving!" Cagalli almost yelled angrily. "Shhh! Come here Cagalli." Athrun said as Cagalli stood and walked toward him a bit. "What?" she asked looking at him. Athrun clearly heard a "Who the hell are you!" coming from the bush. He stepped in front of Cagalli a bit. "Athrun?" Cagalli asked confused as to why it looked like he was her body guard or something. "I think we should go, I don't feel to safe here." Athrun said turning and grabbing Cagalli's hand and leading her away.

_You're the kind of guy who's hand's in mine.. _

_Sends shivers, up and down my spine. _

_You took my heart and put it back together again. _

_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind.. _

_But now it's my turn, you've been right in front of me. _

_Everything I knew why didn't I see? _

"What!" Mir whispered pretty loudly. "Shhh!" Dearka said waving her arms around like a mad man. "There leaving." Yzak said slowly as he watched the two walking away. "Oh hey who is that!" Yzak said noticing a girl on the side walk. Dearka made a face and thought 'And they call me the women watcher here.' Mir giggled at them.

"Why are you doing this?" Dearka asked helping Mir out of the bush. "A bet." Mir said smiling. Dearka's heart melted at her smile and a slow blush crept on his face. "Later guys, there's someone over there I must meet." Yzak said walking over to a girl with light brown hair with pink high lights in it.

Dearka was freaking out. 'Alone with Mir!' Dearka thought looking at the girl. "Looks like I lost her." Mir said looking for any signs of Cagalli, and Dearka did the same with Athrun. "Yea I lost mine too." Dearka said looking for Yzak would suddenly disappeared with the girl from before. "Well lets not waste the afternoon then. Come on." Mir said taking hold of Dearka's hand.

"Hey where are we going?" Cagalli asked. "Here's good. The people that were watching us stopped now." Athrun said with a smile. "You mean there where people watching us and you didn't tell me!" Cagalli screamed at him. "Well I figured if we could get out then it wouldn't make a difference." Athrun said looking at her. He couldn't help but think how un-sweet she had gotten since they left.

"So where do we go now?" Cagalli asked turning to look at the down town city. "I don't know." Athrun said placing a hand on his chin. "You really are an idiot aren't you. You lead us out here because it seemed like someone was watching us, and then you don't even know a good place to go!" Cagalli said poking an accusing finger into Athrun's chest. "Sorry, but there was really someone watching us." Athrun said running after Cagalli as she turned and walked awake.

Cagalli and Athrun made there way to the beach down to the pier for the carnival. "Let's have fun!" Cagalli said happily grabbing Athrun's hand and leading him into the place. By now she remembered her mission and forgot about that stupid thing he said. Though it was true, but Cagalli didn't know. "Oh a roller coaster lets go, wait look at that, I can win it. And that!" Cagalli was running around like a little kid. She was giggling and running over to booths looking at stuff. Athrun blushed at her and followed after her.

Cagalli at the moment was trying desperately to get a stuffed dog for her room and had no luck in getting. "Darn it!" Cagalli said slamming her fist on the table in front of the booth. "Let me try." Athrun said stepping forward and giving his money to the man. Cagalli looked at him and blushed at his kind act. Athrun picked up the ball and threw it at the milk glasses. And nailed them.

_You're it, you're the Ultimate, _

_It's automatic I'm sure of it. _

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy. _

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, _

_But you're it. You're the Ultimate you. _

"Yeah!" Cagalli said jumping up and hugging Athrun around his neck. Athrun blushed at her in his arms. Cagalli also looked up and blushed. "Ummm your prize." said the man handing over the plushie dog. Athrun took it as Cagalli flew off of him. The man at the booth smiled at them.

"So Athrun, are you going to keep that doggie there?" Cagalli asked eyeing the dog. "No I plan to give it away." Athrun said looking over the dog. Cagalli's mouth dropped open. "You beast!" Cagalli said pointing a finger at him and jumping back a bit. Athrun turned to see everyone looking at him. "Ha ha ha yeah sis, dogs when they were first wild where considered beast." Athrun said nervously laughing. And everyone turned back to what they were doing before. Athrun sighed. "What was that for?" he whispered to her as headed out of the area very fast. "You know dam well I want that dog and you are going to just give it up?" Cagalli asked angry. "Cagalli I was going to give it to you." Athrun said handing over the dog, "It was just a joke." Cagalli took the dog from Athrun and smiled at it. "Thanks Athrun." Cagalli said.

Athrun glanced over at her and noticed how pretty she was with the sunset lit board walk helping to make her glow. Athrun turned away with a red blush on his face. 'No other girl has made me feel this way before. What is it with Cagalli.' Athrun thought looking back over to Cagalli again. Cagalli smiled at him again and ran off to get a drink. 'I never smiled this much at a guy before, not even Kira.' Cagalli thought holding her cheeks with her hands waiting for the drinks. "Let me help." Athrun said grabbing his drink from the man and giving Cagalli a freehand. "Thanks." she said taking a sip of her drink.

(Mean while)

"I know okay, sorry I lost her." Mir said into her orange phone talking to Lacus. "Fine sure." Mir said hanging up. "Troubles?" Dearka asked walking back with the bag of popcorn and two drinks. "Yeah fine." Mir said grabbing the jumbo popcorn and headed for movie theater room they were going into. Dearka smiled at Mir once again. 'She's a back liar.' Dearka thought following Mir into the room.

(Okay back to C and A)

"Look you can see the stairs best from here!" Cagalli said running to the side of the board walk. "How about in the Farris wheel." Athrun said pointing to it. "Sure!" Cagalli said happily running along with Athrun to it.

Cagalli sat down on the one side and Athrun sat on the other. Cagalli was hanging her head over the side looking at the stars. "Look at that one." Cagalli said moving over to Athrun's side and sat right next to him and pointed out the star. Athrun turned to look at it and smiled as the star winkled. Athrun's face turned red seeing how close there faces where. It Cagalli turned a bit more they could almost kiss. And of course she turned.

Athrun didn't know what came over him. He didn't even hesitate and pulled her into a deep kiss. Thinking Cagalli would pull back soon Athrun couldn't control himself. Cagalli on the other hand gave in as well and let the kiss deepen more. But as Athrun saw the ground coming closer he pulled away. Both of them were panting of breath. They where both very quite on the rest of the way down and Cagalli moved to the other side of the cart.

_You're it, you're the Ultimate, _

_It's automatic I'm sure of it. _

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy. _

_You're it, you're the Ultimate, _

_It's automatic I'm sure of it. _

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy. _

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, _

_But you're it. You're the Ultimate you. _

"I- I'm sorry." Athrun mumbled as Cagalli and him made there way back home. "Ummm me too ya know." Cagalli mumbled looking at the ground in front of her feet with a blush on her face. Athrun smiled at her and she did the same.

Athrun looked toward to stars and soon noticed the lack of echoing foot steps. He turned and saw Cagalli wasn't there. "Cagalli." Athrun mumbled looking a bit for her through the night's darkness. "Cagalli!" Athrun shouted this time running back to where he last saw her. Then he stepped on a note. He picked up note and read it.

_'Mr. Zala, if you ever plan to see this girl again then send 100,000 dollars to the park within an hour.'_

Athrun panicked at bit. 'Lacus and Kira !' Athrun thought pulling out his cell phone and called Lacus. "Lacus, someone took Cagalli." Athrun said while running frantically to where the car left them. "What!" Lacus voice rang over the phone. "It's true. I need to get her back!" Athrun said turning around a corner and saw Dearka and Mir exiting a movie place. "Dearka's here I can get him to help me." Athrun said changing his course and almost got hit by a car. "Okay I'll get Kira." Lacus said and hung up.

_You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!_

"Dearka!" Athrun called out to him. "Athrun?" Dearka asked surprised to see him. "Dearka… Cagalli…. Missing." Athrun said trough pants trying to get air. "Cagalli!" Mir said coming from behind Dearka. "What about my friend?" Mir asked moving closer to Athrun. He handed the note over to her and her eyes when big as she read it. "Dammit." Mir cursed under her breath. "Time to get her back." Athrun said looking at Mir and Dearka as both nodded.

* * *

There you go song very PG I know, but it was also took me a long time to find a song to use. XP So enjoy all. And I added a tiny little MxD in there. I don't really plan to enter any GSD people for a entering main plot line type but and few of them will pop up here and there. Oh yeah song i Ultimate by Lisndsay Lohan. 


	4. Chapter 4 Away from me

Thanks for all my great reviews. I can't keep with all my new ones so thanks to everyone who comes and reviews and all and the people who have already reviewed. Thnks. And we all now I don't own Gundam Seed. Alas, but I can write some cool fna fictions with there cool characters, so enjoy.

**Chapter 4- Away from me**_

* * *

_

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to_

_Lost all faith in the things I have achieved_

_And I_

Cagalli stirred as she tried to stand up she couldn't. "What the hell?" Cagalli mumbled looking down at her hands. They where cuffed to the floor. Cagalli was a bit happy though, she wasn't much of a puncher but she good kick as good as the devil himself. Cagalli decided to sit and wait. And soon enough someone came.

"Why hey there chicka." a man said entering the room. Cagalli studied him. He had green hair slicked back and standing up, he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. His eyes were small and glared at her with evil thoughts no doubt.

"Your name?" Cagalli asked eyeing the man or boy. "Not like it will matter but, Sting." said the green haired boy. Before Cagalli knew it another boy had entered the room. "Sting, what the hell?" he asked walking in. He was way shorted then sting and had long light blue hair that went to the end of his ears. And had softer eyes then the other one but still looked deadly in his black outfit. "Clam down Auel." Sting said leaning on the wall. Auel sighed and did the same.

"Hi hi. Stellar says 'Hi'!" came a sweet voice from the hall way. A girl suddenly ran into the room acting like a airplane with her arms spread out and making a "zoom" sound between saying hi. Cagalli had a giant sweet drop on her head. "What the hell Stellar!" Auel shouted at the girl. Cagalli looked at Stellar. She had golden hair about the same length as Auel's. Unlike the others she was wearing a light blue dress that had a white middle and opened white boots.

"Stellar is having fun." Stellar called out happily running around the room twirling and spinning around. Auel and Sting just stared at her as she suddenly got dizzy and fell in Cagalli's lap. "Stupid." they both mumbled. Cagalli sighed and looked at the girl. 'She fell asleep.' Cagalli thought in disbelief looking at the girl in her lap.

"Hey wake up on." Cagalli said softly. "Come on now." Cagalli said softly again as she shifted her legs a bit to girl to wake up. Stellar slowly opened her eyes and looking straight at Cagalli. She stared at her for a bit with a confused face on her face. "Mommy!" Stellar said and hugged Cagalli. "Ummm a little help here?" Cagalli asked looking at Sting and Auel. "Sorry better you then us." they said at the same time and left. Cagalli sighed and looked down at Stellar. "Well hello there little one." Cagalli said with a smile. "Is there anything you need momma." Stellar asked looking into Cagalli's eyes. Cagalli smiled. "Well actually Stellar, mommy would like to get out here. Okay?" Cagalli asked shaking the cuffs a bit showing she was locked up. Stellar noticed and smiled. "Yeah!" Stellar said happily and stood up. "Hold on momma." Stellar said running out of the room.

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_away from this place I have made_

_Won't you take me away from me_

Athrun went back to his house to his father and told him what happened. Dearka and Mir where outside waiting for him. "Well by the looks of things I would have to say that Athrun lost his bet." Dearka said looking at a window with light shining through it. "And by the looks of it Cagalli won her bet." Mir said with a giggle. "And only one date." they said at the same time. It took a while for things to sink in, and then it hit both of them. "A bet! Oh no not you too?" They said at the same time. "crap they also said at the same time. Mir laughed at that and Dearka looked at her a bit and then started laughing as well. "What was your bet?" Dearka asked looking back at the window. "That Cagalli could make a coordinator fall in love with her within two weeks." Mir said looking at the window as well. "Not that there's nothing wrong with Coordinators or anything." Mir said waving her hand in front of her when Dearka looked at her. "She just doesn't like coordinators that much." Mir said with a sigh looking at the ground.

"Well if it makes you feel any better me and Yzak bet that Athrun could keep a girl friend for 2 weeks. And she had to be a natural." Dearka said looking at Mir move her shoe around in the dirt making swirls in the dirt. "Not that there is anything wrong with naturals at all, just he always went out with coordinators." Dearka did the same thing as Mir as she looked up at him. She smiled at him and giggled a bit.

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_

_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_

_I can't go on like this_

_I loathe all I've become_

"Mommy I got the key!" called Stellar happily running back to Cagalli. "Oh good girl, very good girl." Cagalli said happily as Stellar lit up from praise. "Thanks mommy." Stellar said as she undid the cuffs. Cagalli turned around and hugged her. "Mommy loves you so much now!" Cagalli said happily standing up. Stellar smiled a huge smile and cheered a bit.

Cagalli exited a room and saw a whole room full of guns and weapons. Cagalli smiled. She was no stupid valley girl she knew how to use a weapon. Cagalli grabbed two small guns and put them in her back pockets. She took a few big guns that she would carry. Stellar looked at the room with wide eyes. "Stellar has never seen this room before.

Cagalli looked at her as Stellar reached for a gun but stopped and pulled her hand back a bit. "You don't have to fight you know." Cagalli said looking at Stellar. "I know. Stellar knows." Stellar said picking up the gun. Cagalli smiled. Then she walked over to the hand grenades. "Where are you going to put those?" Stellar asked looking at the small thing. "Why girls really need to wear bra's." Cagalli said opening her shirt a bit at the top and place two or three grenades in each side. Stellar just gasped at her. "Come on." Cagalli said walking a bit holding one of the bigger gun in both hands cocking it. Stellar nodded.

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_away from this place I have made_

_Won't you take me away from me_

Athrun finally made his way out of the house. He had a suit case and a big piece of paper. "I know where Cagalli is." Athrun said placing the paper which turned out to be a map down. "She's over here." Athrun said pointing to a big red circle that was on the map. Dearka nodded. So Mir did as well.

"Are you really going to pay them?" Dearka asked looking at the suit case Athrun had. "No. I'm not stupid Dearka." Athrun said. "Ummm" Dearka asked pointing to the case. Athrun turned it around and opened it. On the top where all 100 dollar bills but below them were just light green paper that looked like money. "Cleaver." Mir said smiling.

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more_

_I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

Lacus and Kira soon joined up with Athrun and the rest as they made there way back to the car. "What are we going to do now?" Kira asked looking at Athrun for an answer. Athrun straiten up and saluted. "Identification number 285002. Athrun Zala ZAFT commander." Athrun stated said like a solider. Dearka stood still as well and saluted. "Identification number 285003. Dearka Elsman second commander." Dearka said like Athrun did. "You got any secrets either?" Kira asked Lacus eyeing her. "Identification number 284089. Lacus Clyne captain of assault team Zala." Lacus said holding her hands together with a stern but sweet smile on her face.

Mir and Kira gawked at them. "So that means Yzak is in this thing too." Mir asked thinking of the boy in the bush as well. Dearka nodded. "So now that we are calling out secrets are you in ZAFT too?" Mir asked turning to Kira. Kira waved his hands. "No no." he said. "But I did complete military camp of both ZAFT and Orb militaries." Kira said looking as Mir started freaking out.

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_away from this place I have made_

_Won't you take me away from me_

"You know how to willed a gun too Mir." Kira said as they where in a truck all dressed in black. Everyone looked at Mir. "N-No I don't Kira. Stop lying!" Mir shouted. "God dammit Mir snap out of this! Tolle was killed in battle and there isn't a god dam thing you could have done about it. Stop pussyfooting around dammit!" Kira yelled at Mir.

Lacus's eyes widened because she never hear Kira talk like that before. Dearka's eyes were also wide. 'Mir had another boyfriend. And he died in war?' Dearka thought looking at her. She had her hands clamped over her ears and she was crying. "Come on Mir, or should I say Mir of the bloody gun?" Kira asked looking at Mir's eyes widened more. "Shut up Kira!" Mir yelled at him. Kira didn't back down though. "Commander Haww." Kira said looking at her. "Dammit Kira!" Mir shouted at him and slapped him. "Do you hate them still." Kira mumbled his head still turned from the slap with his bangs covering his eyes. Athrun and the others just sat back and watched. Mir titled her head down so her eyes were hidden as well. "Yes." she said in a dark voice that sounded strange from her happy normal voice.

"Okay then." Kira said sitting down. Mir also sat. She kept here head down for a while but then looked up at everyone with a smile. Dearka was scared at how happy she was. Mir grabbed a gun and quickly flipped it trough. "This will do … for now." she said pocketing the gun. Athrun smiled at her and the rest stayed still until the car stopped. "Were here." The driver said turning around but all of them were gone.

_I've_

_I've woken now to find myself_

_I'm lost in shadows of my own._

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_away from this place I have made_

_Won't you take me away from me

* * *

_

Wow I have been watching too much Full Metal Panic! Mir is so cool now, well I think so. I wanted to her in at the whole thing but I couldn't just have her run around and get in the way so I had to come up with something. And just so you know that **is **Athrun's real code number from the show. (I'm such a dork and watched the epiosde in which he says it. XP) 

And our great trio of people from GSD come in. I know I said I wouldn't mix them in but they are best for it. And plus I love making Stellar in my stories all werid and stuff. But this chapter goes to Stellar best I made a layout for my one site and won first place in a contest for it. (Yay Stellar) The next chapter will be for Lacus because I also won an award with my site I made for her. Babbling now. So the song is Away from me by Evanescence. One of my favorites from them along with 'Going under'. (Hint maybe used in a future chapter)


	5. Chapter 5 Twilight

Hi there. I'm back! After my first week of school and being swamped with homework already I some how managed to type a chapter. Well this is the second to last chapter in this story. Read more after the chapter. So enjoy.

**Note:** Strong action and other things in chapter not meant for smaller childern. And I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own _

_But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown _

_And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might _

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight _

Cagalli glanced to her side a bit as she saw two men at the corner. As they saw she was gone Stellar threw a smoke bomb and Cagalli and Stellar ran the other way. "Dammit I have no idea where we are going." Cagalli said slowing a bit. She looked out for a neon green exit sign somewhere but of course she knew they didn't have one. "Hey you there!" A man called out running toward Cagalli and Stellar. Cagalli shot a him and killed him. "Call for backup." the dying man mumbled into his intercom before dying. "Dammit!" Cagalli cursed looking at the group of soldiers coming at them.

"Don't waste bullets come on." Stellar shouted and pulled Cagalli into a same air duck. "I'm not as stupid as the people here think I am" Stellar said while crawling through the one ducks while Cagalli followed behind her. 'Really now, like I couldn't tell just from how your voice changed for goofy to normal like that.' Cagalli thought following around a vend.

Lacus lend on the wall. They spilt up into two groups. Lacus, Dearka, and Athrun and Kira, Yzak who they picked up later, and Mir. Athrun was standing by a tree with a suite case. Lacus was with Dearka and Kira waited quietly as Mir took out the gun readying a shot at any time. Yzak just looked scared at her. He had to wear a ski mask because of his hair and had a gun of his own ready.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight _

Soon a man with green hair came up to Athrun. "Hand the money over." he said with his hand out stretched. "Where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked looking at him. "Some where safe. Just give me the god dam money." the man said getting angry. Athrun looked at him. "I guess your not going to tell me then?" Athrun asked looking darkly at him. "Dam right." the man said looking at him evilly. "Sorry then." Athrun said snapping his fingers and Lacus stepped out and shot the man.

Kira's eyes widened as she shot a perfect shot from a least a half a mile away from the man. The guy backed a bit from Athrun. "You shot me." he said looking at his bleeding stomach. "Damm right." Athrun said before the man passed out dead.

"Thanks Lacus." Athrun said walking over to Lacus and everyone else gathered as well. "I had to protect you." she said looking at Athrun. "And plus she's the best shot we got." Dearka said looking at Kira with a wink.

Cagalli had followed Stellar for a while now and her hand and knees were getting red and hurting, but she didn't stop. Stellar then dropped from the one top and landed on her feet. Cagalli did the same thing but wobbled at bit at her week knees. Soon guns gathered around Cagalli all pointed at her head. "Sorry Cagalli." Stellar said turning her back to her and walking into another room. "I'm sorry to Stellar." Cagalli said pointing the gun to her head and bent her finger close to the trigger. Stellar's eyes widened a bit. "Stop!" she yell frantically trying to get back to Cagalli.

"What's the matter, afraid I might kill myself so you can't use me for your Test" Cagalli said moving her finger closer to the trigger. "How do you know about that?" Stellar asked getting mad. "Because my father told me about this thing. Before you killed him." Cagalli said looking at Stellar's eyes widen more now at the word killed.

"So what now?" Yzak asked looking at the giant ware house they where close to. "We go and get Cagalli." Mir said coldly and started walking for the door. Athrun nodded and when after her. Soon Lacus and the others followed.

Cagalli was locked up again and sat looking at Stellar. "You know I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am." Cagalli mumbled. Stellar shot her a deadly look. Cagalli looked at the gray walls and sighed. "Don't you get board here?" Cagalli mumbled but only got a short grunt. Cagalli turned to see Mir with he gun out by the door and Athrun and the others standing by the door.

_Never cared never wanted _

_Never sought to see what flaunted _

_So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place _

_And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold _

_But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days_

"Cagalli!" Athrun called out to her and hugged her. "Umm Athrun." Cagalli mumbled with a small blush on her face. Athrun backed a bit and looked at her. Her hands where tied behind her back and her feet where also tied. He quickly took them off.

"How did you get here?" Cagalli asked standing up rubbing her wrist. "Well I had to come and get you." Athrun said taking her hand. Cagalli blushed slightly at that. "Can we get going I heard the girl waking up." Yzak mumbled pointing to Stellar on the floor. She mumbled more words and opened her bright pink eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" Stellar asked sitting up and looking at Cagalli and Athrun. "Your name is Stellar. And you are in- Well where are we?" Cagalli asked turning to Athrun. "Where in a stock wear house that is shipping fire-arms to ZAFT." Athrun said remembering what he saw as they when finding Cagalli.

"Oh well I can't remember a thing." Stellar mumbled holding her head. "Athrun where the hell are you?" a voice called out and a boy with black hair and red eyes ran into the room. "Hey Shinn." Athrun said as the boy entered the room. "Shinn?" Cagalli asked looking toward Athrun. "Hey Shinn!" Dearka called happily pulling him into a head lock.

"Dammit Dearka." Shinn mumbled and moved out of grasp. In doing so he tumbled over Stellar. When he fell back his head hit the steal floor. "Owww." Shinn complained and rubbed his head. Stellar quickly crawled over to him and looked at him worriedly. "You alright?" she asked shifting some of his hair from his eyes.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

Shinn blushed a bright red and mumbled a yes. "Shinn take her out of here." Athrun demanded talking about Stellar. Shinn nodded and grabbed Stellar's hand. "Lets go." he mumbled. Stellar smiled and smiled. Shinn lead Stellar out but Stellar ran back in. "What?" Cagalli asked as ran into the room and stopped someway from her.

Stellar suddenly smiled and threw herself in a hug onto Cagalli. Cagalli looked down at Stellar and smiled. "It's okay." Cagalli mumbled rubbing Stellar's back. "Mother." Stellar mumbled and she pulled out the gun she was holding and gave it to Cagalli. Cagalli smiled. "Ready?" Shinn asked walking back in. Stellar nodded and gave Cagalli a wink before she left.

Cagalli smiled at her. "Time to end this." Athrun mumbled and took a gun from his pocket. "Ready?" Athrun asked turning to Cagalli. "Yeah." Cagalli mumbled and they ran down the hall.

"Wait why are we going on?" Cagalli asked running next to Athrun and in between Lacus and Mir. "Well I can't let ZAFT get this fire-arms or else there could be another war." Athrun said as they turned down a hall. Lacus quickly pulled her gun out and shot two guards at the door before they ran in. "Nice shot." Cagalli said running more. "Thanks. I normally don't doing this, but I can't this thing happen. Not again." Lacus said as Cagalli shot another guard.

"I know what you mean but this things happen." Cagalli mumbled as the went past yet another room full of fire-arms being ready to be shipped. Lacus gave a sad smile and continued on. Kira and Mir ran a head a bit to look for more people. When they didn't see anything they all went on.

_As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead _

_It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and _

_I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real _

_But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed_

"Down there. We stop it all." Athrun said pointing from the cat walk down to a lot of works moving things and a office with a large looking man standing there with a cell phone in one hand and a cordless phone in the other. "There are so many." Mir mumbled her old self coming back. "Do we **have** to kill them all?" Dearka asked looking at all the people. Some women some men.

"You know better then I do Mr. Elsman." Lacus said looking at everyone. "Yeah." Yzak muttered picking up his gun. Cagalli griped her gun handle tightly. "Why does it have to be like this?" Cagalli asked more to herself but Athrun looked at her.

"Cagalli I have something to tell you so I promise that I will come back to you. Okay?" Athrun asked taking her hand in his. Cagalli looked down at his hand there is was covered with a bit of dried blood and raw from the gun handling. Cagalli looked away.

"Princess?" Athrun asked taking her other hand. "As long as I make the same deal." Cagalli muttered. "Okay then princess." Athrun mumbled and kissed her forehead. Lacus looked over to Kira and smiled. "I love you." she mumbled. Kira smiled at her and hugged her. "I love you too." he said and then Athrun stood. "Now we stop this." he said as he and Cagalli leap over the rail and began to shot.

"Ye-haw!" Yzak yelled as he swung from a cord from the ceiling and knock over a few people. Dearka and Mir began shooting from the top and hurried down the stairs. Kira stayed with Lacus and began to shot. Lacus ran down the stairs and readied her shot. She was going to strike the man in the office. Point blank in the back of the head. Kira covered her as Cagalli and Athrun landed and Cagalli picked up a gun and started shooting.

Kira saw a guy coming for Cagalli from behind. Before Kira could shout there was a bright shine and the man fell down blood gushing from his neck as the cut that was there opened more. Kira saw that Stellar girl standing behind Cagalli, a knife in her hand covered in blood. "Stellar?" Cagalli asked turning a bit to see the girl. "Hey Cagalli." Stellar said and struck another man with her knife.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

Shinn soon shot a man going after Athrun. Athrun looked over him with shock. "Stellar wanted to help and so did I." Shinn said with a small smiled. "Good enough for me." Athrun said with a shrug and ran off to more people.

Lacus ready her shoot. And then. . . Bang! Crash! Thud!

The man in the office was shot. Lacus did her job sat back a bit and she sat on a dead body. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." Lacus said and bowed slightly.

"What they hell Lacus?" Mir asked as she ran and slashed a guy coming after Lacus. His blood cover some of her face. Lacus gave sad smile. "This is the worst." Lacus mumbled. Mir wiped some of the blood from her face and nodded.

Apparently there where still more people because one guy came up and had a knife up.

"Athrun!" Cagalli screamed as Athrun fell to the ground blood seeping from his cut. Cagalli quickly took out all for the guys between her and Athrun. Yzak finished off the rest and all of them watched Cagalli and Athrun. Stellar threw down her weapon in disgust and so did Shinn.

"Oh god Athrun." Cagalli cried shaking him a bit. "Cagalli." Athrun mumbled hoarsely. "Athrun." Cagalli cried and cupped his face. "I guess I can't keep my promise, sorry Cagalli." Athrun mumbled. "No it's not. Just hold on." Cagalli whispered and pulled his head on her lap. "Cagalli can you smiled for me? One last time?" Athrun asked feeling colder. Cagalli smiled as tears fell down her face.

"This is the craziest blind I have ever been on." Athrun mumbled and closed his eyes. Cagalli cried and hugged him. Lacus had tears down her eyes as the police game busting in. "Kids you stopped this?" a man asked and saw them covered in blood. "Hurry get the doctors in here now!" the police officers said as they came in and took Athrun. Cagalli sat where she was as they carked him away.

"Is this all we got for our troubles. A room full of blood and gun shells?" Cagalli asked looking up to the ceiling tears falling freely from her face. "Cagalli there's still hope." Lacus mumbled touching her shoulder. Cagalli shook her head and stood up and hugged Stellar.

_I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own _

_But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown _

_And I always knew, what was right_

_I just didn't know that I might _

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight _

Stellar began to cry and hugged her back. "It's not fare." Stellar cried into Cagalli's shoulder. Cagalli nodded. Lacus also began to cry. Kira hugged her as both of them cried and fell to the ground. Mir had lost her though out side and had been crying for a long time now. "I'm sorry Tolle. I'm so, so sorry." Mir mumbled as she placed her hands over her eyes and cried. Dearka pulled her into a hug.

Yzak looked her to the dead bodies all around and tears weld up in his eyes as well. "What are we going to do now?" asked Shinn who took over Cagalli's job as she fell in the blood. "We will see." Cagalli mumbled.

It had been a month since Cagalli's blind date. And since then Cagalli had her thoughts on the world. She spent everyday doing what she thought it should be lived. But today was special. Today was that fateful day. Cagalli picked up flowers and headed to that place.

Cagalli walked into building and wrote her name down on the pad. She smiled as she saw her friends names above hers. Lacus was neatly write, Kira's was also there written nicely. Cagalli walked away from the office and walked into a small room. There in that room was a few chairs full of people and Lacus, Kira, Mir, Dearka, and Yzak all stood on a stage with flowers of there own.

Cagalli walked onto the stage and placed her flowers down and smiled as Lacus did the same. "How are you?" Lacus asked looking at Cagalli. "I'm fine. You?" Cagalli asked. Lacus nodded and showed Cagalli her ring. "When?" Cagalli disbelief.

"Next week." Lacus with a bit of a giggle. Cagalli smiled. "I want you to be my maid of honor." Lacus said taking Lacus's hands. Cagalli blinked a few times but then nodded. "Everyone is coming as well. Thankyou for making my day Cagalli." Lacus said and hugged her.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight..._

_

* * *

_

Well that concludes another chapter. Wow I know the question on everyone's mind: **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ATHRUN!** Well you will find out next chapter. XP I'm evil to you all now. Well the song is Twilight by Vanessa Carlten. And thanks to all reviews. And I have made it so you can post when ever (logged in or not) So I hope that is okay for some of you. Well one more chapter to go. And I have no idea what will happen. So sit back and wait for more.

As said above this is the second to last chapter because of school and homework I can't type as much so I have to cut this great story I had planed out short. Oh well I hope you like the chapter anyways.

**R&R** please.


	6. Chapter 6 Beilieve

Last chaper. I love the reviews pleading with me to tell what happened to Athrun. Oh that makes me sound evil but it helps to know thw cliff hangers work. So Enjoy!

Disclamer: Do not own Gudam SEED/Destiny- Or the song Beilieve by Yellow Card.

* * *

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive  
But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

Cagalli and Lacus spend the next week talking and picking out things for the wedding. But Cagalli cringed as she knew that today, two days before the wedding they where picking bridesmaid dresses. Lucky Lacus's dad saved her mothers wedding dress so Lacus was going to wear that. Cagalli walked in with Lacus and saw Mir and Stellar standing there. Cagalli smiled knowing that they were there for the same reason.

After they looked threw a few dresses Lacus picked ones that matched with her own dress. It was a very light green color. Cagalli was glad it wasn't pink, knowing how much Lacus loves pink. It was a see through top that went down arms that stopped at your wrist. It was a light green that wrapped around under the armpit. Cagalli actually liked it too.

The day of the wedding came and Cagalli was nervous for Kira. Her brother was sweating bullets and looks like he was going to be flooded out. "Chill out Kira." Cagalli said placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and smiled at Cagalli.

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.  
Be strong. Believe._

So the wedding went on as planned. Dearka and Yzak waited with Kira as Cagalli, Stellar, and Mir came down the ale. Then came Lacus, holding on to her fathers hand. Her wedding dress looked almost like the brides maid's dresses but it was white and had a fuller bottom.

When Lacus's father let go and Kira grabbed her hand both of them smiled. Cagalli smiled at them as well. And then they were married. Cagalli hugged them before they left in there limo. She smiled sadly as they drove away. Cagalli went home and changed her cloths into that same outfit the was wearing when she and Athrun met. The black top and faded jeans.

"I know they just got married but I man to not stock up the refrigerator is a crime." Cagalli muttered as she went into the store looked for some food to eat.

_Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring it down alive  
And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

"You at a loss for food too?" a man asked when Cagalli picked up some food. "Yeah, pickled radish just isn't going to cut it." Cagalli mumbled filling more of her basket. Cagalli check out and walked home. Each step she took was heavier because of the food.

"That's not good to carry all those foods by your self." an old women on her porch said to Cagalli as she slowly passed. "No it's okay. I can do it." Cagalli with a small smile. "No dearly let my grandson help you." the women said. Cagalli didn't want to turn her down so she stopped and nodded. The old lady went into her house for a minute and then she sat back down.

"He's coming. Young people this days. Thinking they can carry the world on there shoulders. It's just no fare." the old lady said placing glasses on her face and started to read a book. Cagalli blinked at what she said. "Grandma, where is she?" a man asked and walked out the door. Cagalli's eyes grew wide. There in front of her was him.

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe._

"Oh hi there." the boy said walking down the steppes and grabbed some of Cagalli's bags. "I'm Athrun Zala. Who are you?" he asked taking another bag. "C-C- Cagalli. C-Cagalli Yula A-Attha." Cagalli mumbled as tears formed in her eyes. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Athrun asked placing a hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "N-No. Nothing you did. . . Just me." Cagalli mumbled.

Athrun watched as the tears fell from the girls face. "Umm . . I think we should get this food to your house." Athrun mumbled not knowing what to say. Cagalli numbing nodded. The old women watched the two leave with a smile on her face. "Way to go. This may work." Dearka said coming from a bush. Mir pulled off her wig and glasses. "I can only hope." she mumbled looking at the two turning the corner.

"You know, for some strange reason you seem very familiar." Athrun said walking down the street. "Yeah?" Cagalli asked with a little laugh. "Yeah, this may sound bad, but for some reason I have a strong urge to hug you." Athrun said looking down the street. Cagalli gave a sad smile.

"Here we are." Cagalli said and opened the door. Athrun entered the small house and saw her brides maid dress but Athrun thought it was a wedding dress. "So you are getting married or already married?" Athrun asked sounding more sad then he thought it should be.

_(Again today, we take into our hearts and minds those who perished on this site one year ago, and also those who came to toil in the rubble to bring order out of chaos, to help us make sense of our despair)_

"Huh?" Cagalli asked turning around and saw Athrun staring at the dress sadly. "Na. I was a bride's maid at my friends wedding." Cagalli said walking back to Athrun and grabbing the bags he had. Athrun's heart suddenly fluttered when he felt her hand brush his.

The contact was electric. Her hand felt like it was on fire. Cagalli stopped in her tracks, her plus hammering. She raised her eyes to his. 'Does he feel this to?' she wondered 'Does he want to touch me as badly as I want to touch him?'

Her unspoken questions were answered in the next instant, as Athrun slowly reached out to her. Cupping her face in both hands, he bent his head and began to kiss her.

_Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile  
Wanna make a change or two right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile_

Cagalli felt as if she drowning. Her pulse roared in her ears. Every inch of her skin tingled, so that she shivered as if chilled. In response, his arms came around her waist and he pressed her into the warmth of his body. His hands roamed up and down, stroking her hair, caressing her back.

The kiss went on and on. She was the one who finally broke away, her breath ragged. She stared at him. 'I've never been kissed like that before.' Cagalli thought 'Never. And I don't think he has, either.' Looking at Athrun he looked pretty dazed.

'Can I be falling in love with her?' Athrun asked himself looking at Cagalli.

Suddenly things were moving to fast for Cagalli. "I-I think you better go." she whisper.

"Ah, no, Cagalli please don't. Okay-" Athrun broke off. Then he nodded. "Alright, but can I see you tomorrow?" Athrun asked turning a bit. Cagalli nodded in response. Athrun turned with a smile and walked out.

"What am I doing?" Cagalli asked holding her head sitting down on the couch. "Cagalli is something wrong?" Stellar asked sitting down next to her. "Oh no, nothing." Cagalli mumbled and placed the rest of the food up. "I saw Athrun you know." Stellar said. That made Cagalli drop the glass she was holding as it shattered on the tile.

"You have to tell him Cagalli." Stellar said as Cagalli bent down and started to pick up the glass. "I-I can't. But how can he remember everything but me." Cagalli mumbled. "You know the doctor said that sometimes you only forget the most important things." Stellar said bending down to help pick up glass. "Fine I'll tell him tomorrow." Cagalli mumbled and threw away the glass. "Good Stellar said with a smile.

The next day Cagalli took a deep breath and got up. She dressed up in a short white skirt and a light blue shirt. She called Kira and Lacus who didn't answer not surprising Cagalli. And then she called Stellar and Shinn, to her surprise didn't pick up but in the background in the answering machine she heard moaning and quickly hung up. A blush covered her face.

'Never call there again.' she said to her self. Cagalli walked out the door and quickly to the store again. She had to go get another glass so Lacus and Kira wouldn't know the other one broke. With a blush still covering her face she walked into the store.

She quickly went to the section where cups and other things where at. She wasn't looking and bumped into someone. "Sorry." Cagalli quickly mumbled and went to find the glasses when something, rather someone stopped her. "If you have a cold you shouldn't go out now, with your face all red." the voice said.

Cagalli turned and saw Athrun there holding her hand, with a smile that made her heart ach. "H-Hi Athrun." Cagalli said turning now as Athrun let go of her. "Why didn't you tell me Cagalli?" he asked her holding onto her hands. "T-Tell you what?" Cagalli asked with a blush knowing full well what he meant. "You should have told me sooner." Athrun said pulling Cagalli into a hug. "I-I couldn't, after what happened." Cagalli closed her eyes and cried into his shoulder.

"But still Cagalli why then?" Athrun asked. Cagalli closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Cagalli he's alive! Go to him." Lacus yelled and pulled Cagalli in her car and drove her to the hospital. "Athrun Zala's room?" Lacus asked the girl at the front desk. She told them and they ran off. "Athrun. Athrun!" Cagalli called out. Athrun was laying in bed with his head wrapped up, a giant bandage on his left cheek, and both arms where wrapped up._

"_Athrun, I would never, ever tell anyone this on a first day, but I love you. I love you so much. So please wake up." Cagalli said hugging him. "Miss your wounds are bad too. Let us treat you." the nurse said pulling Cagalli out._

_After a day or two Cagalli sat next to Athrun wearing her same cloths and having her own bandages on. Athrun quietly woke up and looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked softly as Cagalli stood over him. Her eyes widened as Lacus entered and Athrun greeted her. And Athrun remembered everyone but her. He forgot all about Cagalli._

_So with Cagalli didn't visit because she didn't want him to remember the pain._

(endflashback)

_

* * *

_"I didn't want to make you suffer." Cagalli mumbled crying more. "Cagalli what made me suffer is knowing that somewhere out there someone was holding my heart, and I couldn't find her." Athrun mumbled deepening the hug. "If I say I'm sorry will it make up for it?" Cagalli asked pulling back a bit. 

"No." Athrun said taking her hand and leading out of the store. Once again her hand felt as if it where on fire. She tinged throughout her body as he stopped at her house.

"W-What are you doing?" Cagalli asked looking at Athrun with a confused look. "I want to tell you the truth my way, so if you want to change do it now." Athrun demanded. Cagalli shook her head no to change her cloths. Then Athrun took her head again and lead her to the docks. "Why here?" she asked looking around.

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe._

Athrun didn't say anything and lead her to the Farris wheel. Cagalli blinded a few times as she sat down in the cart across from Athrun. "A-Athrun, this is where it all started right?" Cagalli asked looking at him. "Well I think not, but this is the first place I kissed you." Athrun said smile looked out the side to the sky.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cagalli asked looking pissed. "There's something I have, no need to tell you." Athrun said turning to Cagalli. "What?" Cagalli asked blushing a bit. "I only took this blind date because of a bet. And I'm sorry I tricked into thinking I saw doing this because I wanted to, in the end I really enjoyed it." Athrun said looking in her honey brown eyes. "Well Athrun, so did I. At a café Lacus, Mir, and me made a bet that I could make a boy fall in love with me with in two weeks." Cagalli mumbled looking at the carts floor.

"Well I lost my bet." Athrun said with a smile. "You?" her questioned. "Well I think I won my bet." Cagalli said with a sad smile. "What did you win?" Athrun asked smiling at her. Then Cagalli's face fell. "Nothing!" Cagalli said getting pissed. "Those jerks!" Cagalli yelled standing up. The cart rocked though and she fell on Athrun.

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe._

"A-Ah." Cagalli mumbled blushing looking at Athrun. Athrun smiled at her and Cagalli began to tingle a bit. "You know when ever I touch you I feel like I'm burning." Athrun said moving closer to her face. Suddenly the door of the cart swung open. Cagalli fell back from Athrun.

"Well looky here." Lacus said with a giggle. "L-Lacus?" Athrun asked confused. "We had to make sure you guys got together, and you remember Cagalli." Kira said holding on to Lacus's shoulder. Kira had a chill through his spine as he looked over to Cagalli glaring ice picks at them. Kira looked away with a scared face.

"I don't need anyone's help. Leave me alone." Cagalli screamed and ran out of the cart. "Cagalli!" Athrun called out after her but she didn't stop. "Great." Athrun mumbled with a sad face. "I-I'm sorry Athrun." Lacus mumbled and touched his shoulder. "Na it's alright. I know you wanted to help, but I can take it guys." Athrun said walking out of the cart. And with that he left and Kira and Lacus watched him leave. "Plan complete." Lacus said with a smile. "Yep." Kira said as the two walked off.

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day_

"Cagalli." Athrun muttered looking for her. There he saw her on a swing moving back and forth slowly. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into them. "Cagalli I have to tell you something." Athrun said into her ears. Goose bumps cover her skin at the breath on her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked staying very still. "Cagalli, I love you. I love you so much." Athrun said pulling her closer. Cagalli closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm happy Athrun. With you I am really happy." Cagalli muttered. She turned and kissed him on the cheek.

A month later Cagalli walked down the street her arm wrapped in Athrun's. A ring sparkling on her finger. "I love you." she mumbled and snuggled into Athrun's shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head. "You know something?" Athrun asked giving her hand a squeeze. "What?" she asked playfully. "I saw this really cute burnet the other day-" Athrun started but stopped when Cagalli stepped on his foot.

"Owww. I was just kidding." Athrun said with a hurt face. "Well-" Cagalli started but got covered up by Athrun kissing. "hey no tonguing in front of her brother." Kira said pulling the two apart. "Well what are you going to do when they get married Kira?" Lacus asked playfully tapping his shoulder. "Well she will belong to Athrun then." Kira said with a wink.

Athrun blushed and Cagalli kissed his cheek.

_(The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here)_

_

* * *

_

Well the last chapter, with one of my favorite Yellow Card songs Beilieve. So it's a Yellow card song. And I hope you all enjoyed my story. Read and Review the last chapter please.


End file.
